


if ever I believe my work is done

by Marleycat



Series: treat [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleycat/pseuds/Marleycat
Summary: Sometimes you need a little sweetness to get through the tough stuff.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: treat [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874614
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	if ever I believe my work is done

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Back at One" by Brian McKnight.
> 
> Wishing you a warm and peaceful October

It was David’s evening to close on his own as Patrick normally took Thursday afternoons off. Sometimes he’d take a hike or brave Brebner’s armed with David’s requests for the week. However, he had said today that he was going to handle some “home stuff”. With an attorney appointment on their shared calendar for next week, David knew hidden with that phrase was the task of assembling items in preparation for them to complete the estate planning paperwork tonight.

When Patrick first broached the need for them to get their affairs in order a couple weeks back, Patrick's broad and warm hand running down David’s back was the only thing that kept an icy chill from shooting up his spine. There were decades of plans for their life and business. Ideas and dreams that they had moaned into each others’ skin, whispered across their pillows in the dark, shared during long car rides, or contemplated while taking quick morning showers together. David’s nose had crinkled and his eyes started to prick with tears, but he knew Patrick was right. Before David could lose his nerve, he had pulled out his phone so they could research a lawyer and see exactly what they needed. Content with enough information for one night, they had bookmarked a few sites and David let himself be wrapped up in Patrick’s arms.

After Patrick left the store on Thursday, David figured that if he had to muddle through an evening chock full of scary thoughts about last wishes, life insurance policies, and powers of attorney, he was going to have to be well fed if being highly medicated was no longer an option. He had told Patrick he had to pick up some dry cleaning, which was true, but he also called in an order to their favorite fancy pizza place on the edge of Elmdale, grabbed one of the coolers they used to transport cheese from Heather’s farm, and finished his closing tasks in record time. After obtaining his laundered sweaters, he picked up the pizza and took a scenic route back toward Schitt’s Creek to stop at the vintage ice cream parlour they had found on a trip to one of their vendors. He was able to get a sundae-buffet-to-go pack that included both of their favorite flavors, sauces, and toppings. Carbs and sugar were going to be the drug of choice tonight. 

Stumbling through the side door with his unwieldy assortment of items, David stood up straight as soft candlelight, pop piano covers from the bluetooth speaker, and the smell of his favorite Greek chicken pasta affronted his senses. Patrick turned around wearing his old beat up apron, the matching wedding gift ones still packed away somewhere. He was holding a spatula and a container of feta cheese, smiling at David who was still encumbered with his own offerings. 

“What’s all this?” David questioned breathily.

“Ah, well since we had a lot to get through tonight, I figured it’d be good to start off with a little more sustenance.” Patrick turned down the burner before fully giving his attention to David.

“I guess we sort of had the same idea, though pizza and ice cream are not really equal to a homemade dinner…” David's morose voice was punctuated with a small frown as he sat his dry cleaning down on the couch.

Taking the pizza box out of David’s hands and pulling the soft sided cooler strap over his shoulder, Patrick settled his palms on his husband's waist. “Well, I had no plans yet for dessert, so you have saved the day with that. Not to mention, I happen to know how much you love cold pizza, so we’ve got lots of meal possibilities now for Friday. We deserve a little spoiling, especially considering the subject matter we have to get through.” Patrick stated as he softly kissed David’s lips.

“I guess you're right.” David’s response ghosted over Patrick’s mouth before returning the gentle peck.

“Why don’t you go put on something comfortable? I just washed your favorite sleep bottoms and they are probably still toasty from the dryer. I’ll meet you on the couch.” 

David did find those pants in the laundry basket and he savored the warmth as he pulled them up his legs. After peeling his sweater and black undershirt off, he opted for his black “Lover” hoodie, stuffing his hands into the pocket. The static cling had pulled Patrick’s favorite zip hoodie from the laundry as he was sorting through it, so David carried it downstairs and slipped it over Patrick’s shoulders after he untied and lifted the dirty apron from him. With a quick squeeze of Patrick’s shoulders, David shuffled off to the couch to wait for his husband. 

Patrick approached with two steaming bowls and sat them upon the placemats on the coffee table. The laptop loomed on the far cushion, the power light on the side blinking like a warning beacon. They wordlessly dug into the pasta, David now being warmed from the inside before they leaned against each other. They replaced their empty dishes with the laptop now open across both of their laps. David cleared his throat. Patrick placed a kiss on his cheek, whispering “Sundaes when we’re done.” as the corners of David’s lips turned upwards with the promise. They got down to business together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for any comments and kudos.
> 
> Please say hello on tumblr [simplymarleycat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/simplymarleycat)


End file.
